


Avengers Got Talent

by Lenni51074



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Gen, I apologise for none of this, Natasha does ballet, No prizes for guessing which dance Peter does, Of course it's that dance from Lip Sync Battle, Steve and Bucky tap dance, Well it might be shit so I apologise if it is, pure fluff, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Just a bit of fluff about the Avengers having fun because for once, the world doesn’t need saving.





	Avengers Got Talent

For some absurd reason, just before the team meeting concluded, Tony had proposed that the team put on a talent night. A sort of “Avengers Got Talent” as it were. His reasons were that for the first time in a long time, the entire team was in the same place at the same time; it would provide some much needed levity to the usually serious nature of some of the Avengers – not mentioning any names of course _(Steve Rogers, cough cough)_ ; and he firmly believed that everyone had some sort of secret talent that they were actually dying to show off to everyone.

What was even more absurd was that the rest of the team seemed to think it was a good idea. Even Natasha, who you normally considered one of the more sensible members of the team, didn’t seem averse to the idea.

“Are you kidding? You guys actually want to go through with this?” You shook your head in disbelief.

“Why not? Unless something urgent crops up, we don’t have any missions currently. It sounds like fun,” Steve replied.

“ _Et tu, Cap?”_ you thought with dismay.

“Yeah, the world doesn’t need saving for once. We should let our hair down,” Clint said.

“Clint, the last time you let your hair down, you set the couch on fire,” you reminded him. Drunk Clint firing flaming arrows ‘to scare away the bogey men’ had set a premature end to Tony’s Halloween festivities a few months earlier.

“Look, Y/N, I know you are the sensible, boring one on the team, but just for once, let us have some fun,” Tony whined. “Honestly, it’s like having Pepper living at the Compound.”

“I let you guys have fun!” you protested. “Remember when I instigated Pajama Day? Staff productivity has never been so high. Or when I assigned every member of the team a theme song for a week. And everybody is already asking when we can have another Bring Your Pet to Work Day.”

As the team’s PR Manager, you tried to maintain their public image to one of only mild chaos, rather than the frenetic whirlwind of constant mayhem and destruction that actually followed in their wake.

“Sweetie, we love you, but you are far too straight-laced for your own good. You gotta learn to live a little,” Scott said, giving you a one-armed hug despite your well-known aversion to public displays of affection. Especially between team members. That was a PR disaster waiting to happen.

“Besides,” Director Fury added. “It might prove useful for the team’s image. God knows we could use an overhaul after the whole Civil War thing.”

You sighed in resignation. If the Director was on board, then this thing was going ahead, whether you liked it or not. “Fine. When are we looking to do this?”  
  
“How about at the end of the month? That will give everyone time to come up with an act and rehearse, and for you to get everything organised.”

You squinted at Fury. “What exactly do I need to organise, sir?”  
  
“Tickets. Staging. Press.” Fury glared at you with his good eye as if you were particularly stupid for not knowing this.

“I’m sorry, sir, I thought this was just a team thing. I didn’t realise you wanted to make it a public spectacle.” Fury just continued to glare at you, so you muttered another apology and starting making notes for yourself to organise things.

“We can use it as a fundraiser. Maybe choose a worthy charity so that all money raised goes to a good cause,” Bruce suggested. Trust him to be altruistic under the circumstances. You could have hugged him.

“OK, so we set it up as a charity fundraiser thing. Give me suggestions for the charity you want to support and I’ll arrange it. I assume we’re going to want this catered?”

Tony nodded, so you jotted that down on your notepad.

“So what’s the prize?”  
  
Blank stares greeted you. You gave a long suffering sigh as you explained. “We’re going to be telling people this is a talent competition. Ergo, there needs to be some sort of prize.”

Lots of humming and fingers drumming on the conference table as everyone thought what would be a worthwhile prize. Suddenly Sam snapped his fingers. “Got it! Whoever wins gets out of doing dishes for the next month.”  
  
This was met with a chorus of approval from the majority of the team, with Peter and Tony being particularly vocal. As the team was so large – and team dinners were ‘encouraged’ as often as possible in order to maintain harmony – it meant that the pile of dirty dishes seemed never-ending. Even with the industrial dishwasher which had been installed in the state-of-the-art kitchen.

You scoffed. “We need something for the public.”  
  
“I’m sure I can whip up some sort of gaudy trophy for the winner to hoist,” Tony said. “Dum-E may actually be useful for once.”

“Alright. So if it’s all settled, then the meeting is closed. Y/N, I expect to have the details on my desk by the end of the week.” With a swish of his coat, Fury dramatically exited the conference room.

With another sigh, you headed to your office to start planning. 

****************************************

“Hey, doll, can we talk to you for a second?”

You glanced up to find Bucky and Steve staring at you hopefully. Waving them in, you smiled at the two super-soldiers. “What can I do for you two gentlemen?”  
  
“We wanted to ask you if you’d help us with our act,” Steve said.

Frowning, you asked, “What sort of help?”

“Well, see, we know you can dance, so we want to ask you to dance with us.” Bucky gave you an eager grin.

“You want me to help choreograph a dance for you?”  
  
“No, doll. We want you to perform with us,” Steve clarified.

You blinked, uncomprehending. “What?”

“We need a third person for our act, and we want it to be you.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I was under the impression that this was ‘Avengers Got Talent’. In case it’s escaped your notice, I’m not an Avenger.”

“But you’re still part of the team! Doll, you _have_ to do this for us. _Please?”_ Bucky gave you his best kicked puppy face, his blue-grey eyes glittering with unshed tears. God, the guy deserved an Oscar for such a performance. He was an absolute drama queen.

Steve threw in his Eyebrows of Disappointment for good measure, and you felt your resolve crumbling. Damn those super-soldiers and their ridiculously handsome faces and their uncanny ability to make you feel guilty even when you hadn’t done anything wrong.

“ _Fine._ What is it you want me to do?”  
  
As Steve and Bucky explained what they wanted to do for the show, you found yourself actually feeling excited at the prospect of performing with them. You hadn’t really danced in front of anyone for years. You only used the dance studio to practice so that you could keep fit. But this seemed like a good way to get back into dancing for an audience.

“So, are you in, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Sure, Sarge.” Your competitive streak reared its ugly head. “Let’s wipe the floor with the rest of these losers.”  
  
Their answering grins made you consider whether you were going to end up regretting this decision.

****************************************

The day of the talent show arrived much sooner than everyone realised. Tony had been running around frantically, checking that everything had been organised to his satisfaction. He knew that you would make sure the evening was a success, but still, it had been his idea. It was _his_ baby, and therefore he felt a sense of responsibility that he normally didn’t for this sort of thing.

As Wanda and Vision really weren’t comfortable with being front and centre of the attention, they volunteered to look after the sound and lighting for the evening. Bruce offered to emcee the event, as he didn’t really want to be put in the spotlight either. You had gratefully accepted their offers, as it meant that you didn’t have to arrange for outside production and so it would help to minimise costs.

Doors opened an hour before the performance, so that the crowd could gather to partake of miniscule offerings of finger food and get outrageously drunk on expensive champagne before the real fun began.

The patrons were given score cards to hold up so that they could judge each act, and Fury, Coulson and Hill agreed to tally the scores so that the night’s winner could be determined easily.

Eventually, the lights dimmed and the crowd made their way to their seats. Bruce walked nervously onstage and addressed the gathered throng. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending tonight’s Avengers talent show. All proceeds from the evening are going to the Wakanda Outreach Program, and King T’Challa of Wakanda has very generously offered to match all funds raised tonight, so the beneficiaries of this program are very lucky indeed.”  
  
Polite applause greeted this announcement. T’Challa and Shuri had howled with mirth when you’d advised them of what was happening, with Shuri demanding that the evening be live streamed so that she could live Tweet her thoughts. You shuddered to think what the princess would have to say.

Bruce continued once the noise had abated. “Our first act tonight comes from Tony Stark, who will be performing a Frank Sinatra number for you. Take it away, Tony!”

Tony sauntered onstage, waving to the crowd. He looked suave as usual, in a dark suit and crisp white shirt. The strains of _‘Fly Me To The Moon’_ sounded, and Tony’s voice rang out, strong and clear. Only a few of the team had ever heard him sing before, and he was fantastic. His voice suited the style of the song, and it was obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely.

Enthusiastic applause and cheers greeted him as he concluded, with a few “10’s” being waved about, and Tony looked smug. The evening was off to a terrific start.

“Thank you, Tony. I think we can all agree that was outstanding. Next up, we have one of the newer team members, Scott Lang – you might know him as Ant Man – to perform a dance number for you.” 

Scott came out looking almost as dapper as Tony, but that ended the moment the music commenced. Scott, being a father of a young girl as well as an unabashed dork, had elected to give the audience a performance he’d dubbed the [“Evolution of Dad Dancing.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bP06EJniVs)

It was over the top and hysterically funny, with Scott clearly having the time of his life. The crowd certainly appeared to appreciate his sense of humour, as they cheered wildly after he’d finished.

Next to grace the stage was Natasha. She had advised that she would be performing [“The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz_f9B4pPtg). You were eager to see her dance, knowing that she kept up her ballet training even though it had originally been part of her routine in the Red Room. She’d been under the influence of Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough now, though, to put any unpleasant connotations of dancing behind her, and now she danced purely for the joy it gave her.

She walked gracefully on the stage, in a crystal-studded white tutu and tiara, a soft smile on her face. Slowly, the familiar Tchaikovsky tune commenced and Natasha began her dance.

It was a breathtaking performance. Natasha was graceful, elegant and playful as she pirouetted and leaped across the stage. It was evident that she enjoyed the opportunity to display talents other than deadly grace, and the audience adored her. When she took her final bow, a young girl presented her with a bouquet of flowers, which caused Nat to uncharacteristically burst into tears from sheer happiness.

Bruce wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke into the microphone. “Thank you, Natasha. I think everyone here would agree that you just gave us a beautiful performance.”

More applause, as well as cheers and whistles from the crowd.

“Alright, folks. Next up we have Sam Wilson, otherwise known as Falcon, here to show you what he’s got. Take it away, Sam.”

Sam ran onto the stage, and started ‘singing’ Beyoncé’s _“Single Ladies”_ , complete with the iconic dance.

It was fun, but not as well received as Nat’s act, and Sam sulked a little bit as he left the stage.

“OK, we have another song for you now. Our very own Hawkeye, Clint Barton, would like to sing an original number tonight.”

Clint sat down at the piano which had been wheeled onto the stage after Sam’s act. You noted with some consternation that he was wearing his combat gear, and winced when he placed his bow on top of the piano.

The archer started playing, and you recognised the tune as Ed Sheeran’s _“Thinking Out Loud.”_ However, although the tune was familiar, the lyrics were not. Clint had changed the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ27iS1mkuo) to reflect his role as one of the more underappreciated members of the Avengers team.

_I’ve got powers too and they’re pretty sweet!_  
_I promise I can do so much more than just archery._  
_I’m serious, guys!_  

__

As he sang, a slide show played behind him, playing up the silly lyrics. Clint went on to outline his numerous talents, which included kicking ass at Mario Kart, opening pickle jars and getting extra guac from the girls at Chipotle. It was very tongue-in-cheek, and it was clear to everyone that Clint actually loved being Hawkeye.

_I’m frickin’ Hawkeye!_  
_Maybe I’m as super as they are._  
_Maybe I’m as super as they are._  
_Oh, maybe I’m as super as they are._

The sad, wistful look on Clint’s face as he finished his song caused everyone to howl with laughter. Even Fury was chuckling. It looked like the show was going to be taken out by either Black Widow or Hawkeye at this point in time, which made you glad that you hadn’t let Tony start up a betting pool before the evening began.

Bruce introduced the next act. “Alright folks. Our penultimate performance comes from our very own super-soldiers, Captain America and Sergeant Barnes. They are joined tonight by the lovely lady who made tonight possible, our very own PR Manager, Y/N Y/L/N. So please give them a warm welcome as they perform a song and dance routine from one of the most iconic movies of the Golden Age of Hollywood.”

Steve, Bucky and yourself walked onto the stage, dressed in 1920s garb. The two soldiers looked every bit as handsome as the movie stars of their time, and you looked cute in the flapper dress you were wearing.

The music started playing, and the crowd were stunned to discover that Captain America and the Winter Soldier were accomplished tap dancers. The three of you sang and tapped through _‘Good Morning’_ from the classic movie [“Singin’ in the Rain.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB2yiIoEtXw) It was energetic and lively, and the three of you worked well together, feeding off each other’s energy to get you through.

At the end of the longest three and a half minutes of your life, you could scarcely breathe. But the crowd clearly loved it, cheering wildly and clapping enthusiastically.

Relieved that it was over, you stood at the side of the stage awaiting the final act. Peter had, for once in his life, managed to keep a secret. No amount of bribery or threats had managed to get him to divulge what he would be doing for the talent show. Even Natasha hadn’t had any luck getting it out of him, a fact of which Peter was inordinately proud.

“Well, folks, this is it. The final act of ‘Avengers Got Talent’ comes from the youngest member of our team. Peter Parker is an intern with Stark Industries, and as one of Tony Stark’s proteges, he has been granted honorary Avenger status for all of his assistance to us.”

Bruce very wisely kept Peter’s superhero identity a secret. It had been agreed by everyone that it would be best if nobody knew that Spider-Man was still an adolescent, and so it had been determined to run with the official ‘Stark internship’ line.

“So, without further ado, here is Peter Parker!” 

Peter came out with a shy smile, dressed in an oversized suit and carrying a large umbrella. He looked like a little kid playing dress up. The sounds of _“Singin’ in the Rain”_ started, which confused everyone. Hadn’t they just seen this performance?  
  
“He’s copying us,” snorted Bucky.

Suddenly, Peter was hidden behind a group of large umbrellas. You wondered what was going on. You weren’t clueless for long.

The strobe lights flashed, and a bunch of extra dancers in skimpy costumes came onto the stage as Rihanna’s [“Umbrella”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk)blasted from the speakers. Peter popped out from behind the umbrellas, now dressed in a black corset and booty shorts, with fishnets and combat boots to complete the look.

He threw a cheeky wink at all of you, staring with wide eyes and open mouths from backstage, as he started lip syncing to the song. Peter gyrated on the stage, pulling moves that you’d only ever seen from Loki previously. Where the hell had he learned to dance like that? You made a mental note to have a serious talk with his Aunt May.

The crowd went wild, screaming their appreciation of the young man as he pranced about the stage. Peter was clearly having the time of his life, basking in the adoration of the crowd as they cheered and screamed for him.

His act finished in a death drop spectacularly emphasised by a blaze of pyrotechnics, which concerned you given the amount of water that had been falling from the rain machine only seconds earlier. However, Bruce assured you that everything had been triple-checked by the stage crew. As soon as he knew that pyrotechnics were going to be involved, he made sure that all safety measures had been employed.

In the end, it was really not much of a competition. Your performance with the super-soldiers came in third place, with Natasha second. However, the undisputed champion of the night was Peter. He had clearly been the crowd favourite, and his face was nearly split in two from the grin he wore – partly from exhilaration at winning, but mostly from relief at not having to wash the dishes for the next month.

****************************************

“Well, that was an unqualified success,” Fury said. “I’m looking forward to the next one.”  
  
You were proud that your eye didn’t start twitching until you got to the safety of your own room.

 

 

 


End file.
